


The Unfortunate Consequences of Being in Love with Albus Potter

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: The Adventures of Scorpius Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Albus has dinner with Scorpius' grandparents.





	The Unfortunate Consequences of Being in Love with Albus Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymousreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousreader/gifts).



 

“Mr Potter!” Gran gushed. “I’m delighted to make your acquaintance. For a while I thought Scorpius was never going to invite you to dinner.”

Scorpius bit back a groan and smiled at Albus from behind his gran. Albus looked, well, he looked excited, which Scorpius was rather bewildered by.

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” Albus said, taking her hand, and kissing it. “Call me Albus, if you like.”

“What a charmer,” Gran said, and then turned to wink at Scorpius. Scorpius blushed all the way down to his toes in embarrassment. “Do come in.”

Albus stepped into Malfoy Manor, and Scorpius realised this was probably the first time he’d ever been there. Albus was doing a spectacular job at not staring at the floor length portraits, or the solid gold busts, or the nude fresco on the domed ceiling of their entrance hall.

Scorpius’ dad had had to grow up in this mausoleum. Scorpius was just glad that he only stayed here on the weekends.

“Follow me, dear,” Gran said, and lead the way into the dining room. Scorpius took the opportunity quickly kiss his boyfriend.

“Hey Al,” he said. “How you doing?”

Albus grinned. “Heya Scor. I’m good. This house is awesome!”

“I’m glad you think so, Mr Potter,” Grandfather said, the tap of his cane preceding his entrance. Scorpius winced. Albus was undeterred.

“Yup. Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy, you can call me Albus,” he said cheerfully. Grandfather shook Albus’ hand with a bemused look upon his face.

“Would you like a drink?” Gran asked as she hassled them into their seats. Grandfather sat at the head of the table, Gran at the other end, and Albus and Scorpius opposite other in between.

“Butterbeer would be great, thanks.”

“Oh, I’m afraid we don’t have that,” Gran said.

“Not to worry,” Albus said. “I’ll have whatever Scor’s having.”

Both Gran and Grandfather turned expectant looks upon Scorpius, and he did his best not to shrink into his seat.

“Yes, Scor,” Granfather said. “What will you be having?”

Scorpius blanched at the sound of his nickname in his Grandfather’s cultured voice.

“Red wine,” he squeaked, before clearing his throat. “Thank you.”

Mimsy appeared from where she was hidden and promptly poured them all a glass.

“The starters, Mimsy,” Grandfather ordered. Mimsy bowed, and disappeared, the food arriving moments later.

The meal was a rather silent affair, apart from the occasional murmur of appreciation. Finally, when the last dishes were cleared, Grandfather cleared his throat and fixed Albus with a steely stare.

“Mr Potter,” he began.

“Albus, please, honestly, Mr Potter makes me think of my dad,” Albus interrupted. Scorpius cringed.

“Albus…” Grandfather rolled the word around in his mouth as if confused by it. “Albus, I must ask you what your intentions are toward our grandson.”

“Gramps!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“Only the very best,” Albus said seriously. “He’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, and I would never do anything to compromise our relationship.”

Scorpius was utterly mortified, and mildly flattered.

“Hmph,” Grandfather said. “Very well.”

Gran sighed. “That’s enough of that. Why don’t you give Albus a tour of the house while I have a word with your Grandfather?”

Scorpius jumped to his feet. “Excellent idea.” He scarpered out the room. Albus followed at a much calmer pace.

“I am so sorry,” Scorpius began, running a hand over his face.

“Whatever for?” Albus asked.

“Gramps. Gran. The whole meal. I should have known my family would be like that.”

“Scor,” Albus grabbed him by the shoulder just as they entered the conservatory. “It was absolutely fine. Besides, I wanted to meet your family.”

“You did?” Scorpius squawked.

“Of course I did. I love you. I want to get to know everything about you.”

Scorpius stared at Albus in shock.

“That’s alright, isn’t it? It’s not too soon to say it?” Albus said, worrying at his bottom lip.

Scorpius answered by lunging forward and kissing the life out of him. Albus kissed back, then drew away.

“Not here,” he hissed.

“They won’t bother us,” Scorpius assured him.

Albus snorted a laugh, but pushed him gently back. “I want to make a good impression. I am not going to snog you where just anyone could walk in.”

Scorpius pouted. “Fine. But I’m sneaking into your room tonight.”

Albus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “If you insist.”

“I love you too,” Scorpius whispered in Albus’ ear as he drew him in for a hug.

“Yeah,” Albus whispered back. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
